1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and, more particularly, to a fan allowing easy assembly of a power line and including ribs or stationary blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fans generally include a power line. The position for fixing the power line must be carefully arranged to avoid the power line from being loosened or being entangled in an impeller of the currently available fan. Moreover, conventional fans can be distinguished into two types. The first type of conventional fans doesn't have a design of a rib or stationary blade. The second type of conventional fans includes a rib or stationary blade. The power line arranging methods for these two types of conventional fans are different.
For example, the first type of heat-dissipating fans is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 449682 and Taiwan Patent Publication No. 443435. A channel is formed on a housing so that the power line can directly extend into the channel to connect with an external power source. However, the power line still needs a very complicate winding method leading to inconvenience in assembly. Particularly, the channel and housing can also be named as a wire-guiding channel and a base.
FIG. 1 shows the second type of conventional fans 70 including a wire-positioning mechanism 71, which can be regarded as a rib, and a plurality of air-guiding holes 73. The wire-positioning mechanism 71 includes a bottom 711, two support portions 712, and two stop portions 713. A power line 72 winds through the bottom 711, the support portions 712, and the stop portions 713. An example of such a fan is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 502831. When the power line 72 extends to an outer part of the fan 70, the power line 72 won't block the air-guiding holes 73 to affect the air-guiding ability. An end of the power line 72 must be extended from under the fan 70 to the outside and then wind through the bottom 711, the support portions 712, and the stop portions 713 in sequence to avoid the power line 72 blocking the air-guiding holes 73. However, the difficulty of assembly of the power line 72 is increased. Furthermore, the wire-positioning mechanism 71 is complex and, thus, increases the overall costs of the fan 70.